Out Of Body
by hollyg3
Summary: Spinelli has an out of body experience after he is hit by a car. Spixie, SpinMax


Spinelli opened his eyes and they were flooded with white light. It wasn't blinding him or anything. It was beautiful, misty, like bright fog. He imagined this was like what being on a cloud would feel like. He looked down at himself. White slacks and a white dress shirt? That's something he would never wear. As he mused silently about his attire he felt a familiar calming presence.

"Hey, Spinelli."

His eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears at the sound of that cheerful female voice. He turned around slowly and was greeted by her smiling face. "G-Georgie?" He moved closer, disbelieving what he saw. She was a vision of exquisite beauty in a long white flowing dress. She looked like an angel, or his interpretation of what an angel might look like. He held out his hand and she took it into her own. She felt real, as real as anything. "How?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" How could she help him? She was dead. But if she was dead, what did that make him? "Am I dead?"

She shook her head. "But you need to make a choice."

"What choice?"

"Stay or go." She pointed through the fog, which began to clear. Spinelli squinted until he saw a hospital room. A young man was lying on a bed, hooked up to monitors and tubes.

"Who is that?"

"Look closer."

_A young woman with platinum blonde hair rested her head on the bed near his arm. She stirred and looked up at the patient. Her face was streaked with tear tracks. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Spinelli, please wake up. I need you."_

"Maximista?" Spinelli watched as Maxie held his hand to her cheek and he realized that he was the one in the hospital bed. "That's me! But, I'm here! Maximista, I'm right here!"

"She can't hear you. No one can hear us unless they choose to."

He pointed at the scene before them. "I want to be with Maxie!"

"It's not that simple, Spinelli." She nodded towards her sister.

_The door opened and Dr. Matt Hunter came in. Maxie looked up at him with anger. "You said the surgery was a success! You said he would wake up!" She stomped over to him and pounded her fists on his chest. "Why won't he wake up? Why? Why? Why?" Matt held her tight against him as she cried out her pain and sorrow._

"_Maxie, we've done all we can. Now it's up to him." He rubbed her back gently. Maxie relaxed against Dr. Hunter, even wrapping her arms around him. _

It appeared the two were no longer mortal enemies. Spinelli felt a sharp jab in his heart.

Georgie rested her hand on his arm.

"She wants HIM, not me," Spinelli whined. "Why should I go back?"

_The scene before them changed. They were in the hospital waiting room. Jason sat alone staring into space. Spinelli had never seen Stone Cold cry, but he could tell his "master" had been doing just that. His eyes were red and glassy. He looked so lost and alone. There was something clutched in his hands, a strip of fabric. As Spinelli studied it he realized it was the strap to his laptop bag, which lay on the chair next to him._

_Sonny Corinthos walked up, holding out a cup of coffee, but Jason shook his head. Even Mr. Sir looked like he was upset. Probably it was because Jason wouldn't do his bidding anymore. Good for you, Stone Cold. Then something strange happened. Sonny sat down next to Jason. He just sat there without saying a word. Kate Howard soon joined them. She was followed by Mike Corbin, Sam McCall, Diane Miller, Max and Milo Giambetti, Carly and Jax. Claudia Zacchara approached the group and took the chair furthest from Kate. They all sat together in silence, but Spinelli could hear them calling to him. They wanted him to come back!_

"You have so many who love you, Spinelli," Georgie said sweetly. "They may not show it very well, but you hold a special place in the hearts of every one of these people. And another who feels even more." Suddenly they were in the hospital chapel where an old woman was praying on her knees.

"Granny?"

The old woman glanced around in surprise. "I hear you, child. Are you speaking to your granny?"

Spinelli gasped tearfully. "She can hear me," he whispered.

"She's been waiting for a sign."

"Oh, Damian. You're too young, boy! You have your whole life ahead of you. I've lived mine, as pathetic as it is. I will gladly trade places with you."

Spinelli closed his eyes. Tears trickled through his long lashes. "I don't want her to trade places with me."

"You don't have to, Spinelli. You just have to make the choice to go back."

"I don't know."

"Is it because of Maxie? You would throw your life away because she can't make up her mind? Tell me, has she ever made the right decisions?"

"No," he chuckled.

"She's so young, Spinelli. She's still growing, maturing and experiencing all of life's wonderful gifts."

"What gifts? Her life has been nothing but an uphill struggle."

"Every challenge we face is a gift. Without them we don't learn anything."

He nodded. "I have missed you, wise one."

"I haven't gone anywhere. I'm always with you. Whenever you feel alone or lost think of me and I will comfort you."

He looked at her in shock. "You're my guardian angel?"

She smiled. "Have faith, Spinelli. Maxie may not be able to follow her heart just yet, but one day she will realize that you are the love of her life. One day when you are _both_ ready. In the meantime, you also have more to experience and learn from. She motioned for him to look. They were back in his hospital room.

_Maxie said goodbye to Matt and Leyla walked in. She was crying, too. Maxie embraced her and the two women took their vigil near the bed._

Spinelli watched them for a few moments. "I've made my decision. I want to go back."

Georgie let go of his hand. "I knew you would."

"I love you, Georgie." He hugged her tightly, trying to convey all the emotions he had never expressed while she was alive.

She hugged him back. When they parted, she held his face between her palms. "I love you, too. Always." She slowly brushed her hand down over his eyes and he closed them, suddenly feeling quite drowsy. With that she was gone and he was alone. He again heard the voices of all the people who loved him, calling him back.

Spinelli opened his eyes slowly. He was in his bed at the hospital.

"Spinelli?" Maxie squealed.

He grinned. "Maximista," he whispered.

She jumped up and covered his face with kisses. "I've missed my best friend so much!"

He cringed, but kept Wise Georgie's words in the back of his mind and he was happy.

Leyla stepped over to the bed hesitantly. "It's good to see you awake, Mr. Spinelli." She wiped away her tears.

"Leyla has been here almost as much as I have," Maxie confessed. "I think she likes you."

He stared up at Leyla in awe. She blushed and looked away. "Well, I better get back to work. I'll go tell everyone the good news. They'll all be so relieved."

"Thank you, Leyla," he said softly.

"It's my pleasure." She moved closer like she might say something else, but changed her mind and left the room.

"Don't you ever ever do that to me again!" Maxie yelled. "Do you hear me?"

Spinelli laughed to himself. Georgie was right. They both needed to grow up a little. Just a little. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to his angel and felt a peaceful calm come over him. Yeah, he had made the right decision. He looked forward to the roller coaster ride that was life. He was ready for it.


End file.
